Methods and apparatus for applying flux materials are known in large numbers. In that context, spray methods and spray apparatus are also included which allow a small flux material application and cause essentially no capillary effect, especially for endangered components such as open relay contacts, etc.
It is a disadvantage of known flux material spray methods and apparatus that the flux material cannot be applied in a directed or geometrically defined and limited manner. Generally, components or defined surfaces must be masked due to the arising vapors which in its result, is very costly. Normally, the areas surrounding the surfaces to be sprayed, and the parts located thereon, are considerably fouled even with costly masking measures.